


【农橘+丞俊】别睡觉了，睡我吧

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: * 3P车注意！3P！洁癖慎入！* 金主和他的两个小情人





	【农橘+丞俊】别睡觉了，睡我吧

**Author's Note:**

> * 3P车注意！3P！洁癖慎入！  
> * 金主和他的两个小情人

“姐姐呢？”

陈立农脱了外套挂在玄关的落地衣帽架上，外面的冷风和被地暖包裹的家里是两个世界。客厅沙发上握着游戏手柄到了关键时刻的人没分给他一个眼神，自顾自地喊打喊杀。

刚发售连夜预定的游戏，陈立农两周目就通了关，他瞅了一眼，弱鸡，这种地方也只有范丞丞能命悬一线。

 

刚一放下打包的小食拼盘，便沙发上的人被抢了过去。

 

“你干嘛！”

“吃一口怎么了？”

 

“买给姐姐的！”

“姐姐不饿！”

 

陈立农开了灌可乐坐在一边，看着范丞丞右手持续不断地朝小食拼盘伸去，一会儿摸跟薯条，一会儿摸个鸡块，眼睛盯着液晶电视屏绝不挪开，“范丞丞你这只猪。”

猪没理他，直到又一次败在同一个地方，气不过地把手柄摔在沙发角落弹了起来。

 

Game over

排行榜

「 姐姐最喜欢man帅有型无敌狗狗眼光波不是巨兔是巨喜欢姐姐的cjnn 」

「 我怎么养老两个智障mob888 」

「 姐姐更喜欢的小老弟你怎么说瞎话呢我难道不是更帅吗只要姐姐喜欢我可以霸总也可以温柔的名字一定要长过你的fcccc0616 」

 

扭头就是陈立农嘲笑他你还不如姐姐的目光，磨着牙就想宰了这个死湾仔。几个关卡都好难，陈立农一个通宵两周目就过本了，带着姐姐玩，随便打打都比他分高。

不是没羡慕过，只是一想到陈立农的丑恶嘴脸，就是拉不下脸来求人。

 

姐姐其实不是姐姐，只是做运动时一时兴起叫起来被臊得脸通红，干脆一直这么叫了。

姐姐全名是林彦俊，范丞丞人生头一遭闯Gay吧认识的。包养范丞丞的时候他还是个刚拿到录取通知书享受悠闲暑假的准大学生。军训过后大白鹅被晒成了大黑鹅，而且还年轻气盛和人打了一架，鼻青脸肿的回来把林彦俊气得一直骂他，又心疼地给他上药。

只要撒个娇林彦俊就拿他没了办法，由着他又抱又亲，喜欢什么林彦俊都给他买，喜欢什么姿势也都陪他做。他一度以为林彦俊的后面的洞永远是范丞丞的，直到有一天林彦俊带回了陈立农，那个军训时把他打了一顿的狗东西。

 

“可乐杀精，小心没法让姐姐怀上，玩腻了把你撵出去。”薯条在番茄酱里被戳得软趴趴之后被狠狠地扔进嘴里。

“是谁被玩腻了？姐姐一周叫了我五次，不像有些人，我可没有半夜孤苦伶仃地半夜在客厅玩游戏。”陈立农仰头就是一饮，喉结上下滑动。

“陈立农我警告你不要太得意！”被警告的人有恃无恐。

 

同为被姐姐包养的小情人，陈立农总是比他更会来事更得宠，懂得如何把姐姐哄得晕晕乎乎再骗去翻云覆雨。

他也曾经在网上看过教程，也研究过陈立农的套路，综合过后再用到林彦俊身上，反倒骂他都学了些什么乱七八糟的东西，能不能懂点事。

 

前些天吃过晚饭，三人一起坐在沙发上玩游戏，陈立农把好装备全给了姐姐，范丞丞只能在一旁捡破烂，带着林彦俊一路过关斩将，最后的人头由林彦俊来收，把姐姐得意地不要不要的。

搂着林彦俊又亲又抱，林彦俊更是随了他去。

“丞丞，你的技术不行啊。”林彦俊突然来了那么一句，把范丞丞堵得无话可说。

陈立农从背后抱着姐姐，在颈间交汇处努力。

 

陈立农提议抓阄洗碗，叠好的小纸片笑眯眯地捧在姐姐面前。特地打乱滚动了好久，最后抽到了范丞丞，暗骂自己真他妈点背。

开放式厨房的料理台就连着客厅和餐厅，头一抬就能看见人。水龙头声音再大，也掩盖不住沙发上两人亲热的声音。

姐姐被陈立农压在身下，每亲一处，身下的人都仿佛享受到极致地后仰着头，拱起纤细的腰肢形成一个小半圆。

 

“姐姐，我们进去做好不好？”沙发上的人鼻尖对着鼻尖，额头抵着额头。

“也让丞丞一次啦，好几天都是你。”范丞丞听见连忙在洗碗池旁点头，姐姐心里还是有他的。

 

“可是农农想要姐姐，你摸，这里都在说想要你。”手被贴在他的胸膛。

呕！陈立农你真行，快190了还好意思自称农农。忍不住干呕的声音引来林彦俊担忧的目光。

 

“姐姐好不好嘛，好不好嘛！”

噘着嘴靠在林彦俊的肩头哼哼唧唧地左右扭动，磨地没了脾气，加上刚刚又说学习了新的按摩手法想让姐姐好好享受一下，奔波了一天总归确实想要好好按摩放松，便默许随了他去。

 

“丞丞要好好练一下技术哦。”林彦俊把手柄扔在沙发一角。

陈立农打横抱着林彦俊进房间之前，给了洗碗池边的人一个意味不明的眼神。

 

姐姐钦点的任务，范丞丞只好坐在沙发上玩了一晚。舒服的拐了几个音调的高声浪叫，穿过门毫无保留地传到了客厅的人耳朵里。

范丞丞看着自己硬得发胀的小兄弟，哪还有玩游戏的心情，长腿一伸横躺在沙发上，听着姐姐不成句子的骚话，加快了撸动的速度。

 

里面干得真他妈久。

 

他响起了陈立农那个眼神，起身就往垃圾桶里翻，幸好偷懒没扔下楼扔垃圾。

 

陈立农这个狗逼，三张阄都写的范丞丞！

 

“别吃了你这只猪，给姐姐留一点。”陈立农把小食拼盘拉了过去。

“就你懂事！得宠了不起啊！”范丞丞又拉了回来。

 

“对啊就是了不起，姐姐的手机壁纸是我的照片~”

“别以为我不知道你自己拿姐姐手机换的，姐姐钱包里还有我照片呢！”

“照片怎么进去的你没点B数吗？”

吃薯条的瞪着喝可乐的。

 

“我能陪姐姐玩霸总强上小职员的play，你能干嘛？”

“hello？你不知道姐姐喜欢校园play吗？校草本人在这里好吗？”

 

“姐姐喜欢爽到不行的时候搂着我脖子叫我名字！”

“你逊毙了，我可以做到姐姐控制不住在我背上抓出痕迹。”

 

“上次趁姐姐高潮的时候用你那下垂眼撒娇，让姐姐同意你多陪他睡一天的不知道是哪个小狗比！一周我三天你四天！要脸吗陈立农？”

“有本事你也撒娇啊？那每次做完姐姐洗澡还死皮赖脸要挤进去的不知道是哪个小王八蛋！”

 

“姐姐说我比较大！”范丞丞已经站了起来，低头俯视着他。

陈立农也火了，“那试试啊！”

 

偷鸡摸狗般的开门声似乎并没有打扰到什么，林彦俊还在熟睡，地暖加被窝的包裹将他的脸熏得有些潮红。陈立农轻手轻脚地拉下罩着半张脸的空调被，轻抬起他的头，仰头努了努嘴示意可以了。

范丞丞抽出一条缎带绑在林彦俊的眼睛上，小动作惹得人不高兴地哼唧几声，扭着身子就想扯下来。

 

“一下就好一下就好。”几乎是连哄带骗地系好了蝴蝶结。

“姐姐乖哦。”

 

陈立农已经先他一步压在姐姐身上吻了上去，范丞丞在一旁无从下手死瞪着他，陈立农挑衅够了，便吻着将人扶了起来，留了个背后给范丞丞。

范丞丞闭着眼虔诚地吻了一口后颈，就轻柔地将丝质的睡袍顺着肩滑了下来。一连五天都是陈立农在侍寝，用脚指头想也知道身上的印记是谁的。

 

姐姐上午刚做完保养，浑身肌肤嫩得能掐出水，私处的耻毛也剃了干净，连带着阴茎也护理得细腻润滑。

他们交换了个眼神，范丞丞从林彦俊的后穴抽出一个小物件，前面的柱体部分柔软可弯曲，较为纤细，放在体内不会引起不适，塞在后穴能贴合甬道渗透滋养，底部是一篇仿真向日葵，堵在后穴外贴着臀缝，活泼又色情。

 

“这种护理中心到底举报，真的没对姐姐干什么吗？”范丞丞轻声问。

“你先检查一下，后面的事干完再说。”

“好。”

 

范丞丞把中指伸了进去转动，沿着甬道内壁扫射了一圈，清理的干净又嫩滑，比起平日的紧闭，现在被小幅度扩张地张弛有弹性。姐姐在陈立农怀里哼哼地扭动，挤压括约肌想把动来动去的手指挤出去。

 

辛苦种的田或被糟蹋。

 

林彦俊是被亲醒的，只是朦胧睁开眼还是一片漆黑。一瞬间以为要瞎了，直到舌尖扫过上颚，腹部有什么东西顶着，才反应过来他正趴在一个人身上，不知道是谁又在搞什么花样。

 

“姐姐醒了？”身后传来一个声音。

“你们……唔！”

林彦俊才反应过来现在是两个人，还没来得及说些什么，就被身下的人封住了口。

 

身后的人气不过似的冷哼一声，便顺着他脊椎窝摸了起来，像在摸猫背，林彦俊条件反射般塌腰撅起了屁股，全身都与身下的人肌肤相贴，唯独腰以下到大腿的一半悬空起来。

 

有人往他屁股上嘬了几口，没有留下痕迹的地方现在也留下了几颗草莓，可恶的是有人拼命对着他的下臀线一阵舔弄，闹得他痒得扭动着屁股，在两个小情人看来分明就是赤裸裸地勾引。

 

姐姐趴在其中一个小情人身上，另一个跪在后面，柔软的床面偶尔有些跪不稳。阴茎抵着后穴，使坏地对着洞口一阵戳弄，惹得身下在颈间忙碌的那个不满。

“不进去就换我。”

身后那个朝他吐舌头做了个鬼脸，扶着阴茎对一张一合的穴口挤了进去。

 

护理过后的后穴就是不一样，又紧又暖，嫩得就像还未开苞的雏菊。发出满足喟叹的人差点就激动地射在里面，身下的人将洞口当前使用者的表情悉数收进眼底，吻着姐姐耳后不忘做了个无声的口型。

 

“秒射男。”

 

被叫秒射男如何能忍，抬起紧俏的屁股就是一通顶弄，身下那人的嘲讽得逞，毫不示弱，将自己的长而微弯的宝贝和姐姐包养过后的阴茎握在一掌撸动。

这家护理中心真的好厉害，姐姐嫩滑的阴茎摩擦挤压着有些粗糙的宝贝，带来的刺激让他忍不住头皮发麻。

 

“啊！啊啊啊啊~你们…啊干什么……”

胸前挺立的乳尖被咬了一口，身下和身后带来的双重刺激让姐姐止不住的呜咽。

 

“姐姐~猜猜现在是谁在捅你。”

不知道是谁挑起了较劲的开端。

 

“唔……你们！啊~你们两个……臭小鬼…啊啊啊！”

身后的东西大而粗壮，光是放进去就能把他整个甬道填的满满，做爱的风格也很本人行事作风一样，也不管什么点就知道一通乱顶，全都被撑满了，只要抽插起来，整个甬道都被摩擦的全身快感。

 

“丞丞……你……唔！轻点……”

“姐姐丞丞是不是最棒的？”扶着腰侧的双手顺势捏起了这个最敏感的地方。

“棒……啊啊啊~丞丞很棒……唔！”

 

蒙着眼看不到景色却能感觉到胸口被狠狠咬了一口，好痛！

“姐姐难道农农不棒吗！”

陈立农手中撸动的速度突然加快，每次掌心扫到龟头林彦俊都情不自禁地起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“农…啊！农农…啊！很啊啊啊啊！！！”

“范丞丞你故意不让姐姐把话说完是什么意思！”

 

“实践才出真理，姐姐被我干到说不出话了你看不到吗？没捅进去还要姐姐哄你要不要脸？”

“范丞丞你他妈不要脸！”

“略略略！”

 

“诶啊啊啊！你们！慢……慢一点啊啊啊啊！！”

开始叫板的两个小情人分别都开始加快了速度，林彦俊自己看不到，但不代表两个小情人看不到。来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角一路下滑到锁骨的窝，再随着重力滴在陈立农身上。

范丞丞看着背上全身陈立农故意宣誓主权留下的红痕，而自己留在屁股上的只有那一小块，气不过地更加凶猛的操干着本就撑太满而动起来有阻力的后穴。

 

姐姐已经在陈立农手里射了一滩，射出的白浊站在他手里另一根宝贝的马眼上。本就没了力气，还被高抬起的屁股正经受猛烈的撞击，刚护理过的屁股被囊袋拍打的通红。

分别在陈立农外的纤细的双腿有些跪不稳，软绵绵地向外滑落，越干越低，不时又被范丞丞一把捞起来固定住。

 

姐姐被干到高潮时总会稍仰起头微张着小嘴，脚趾蜷缩起来，浑身时不时地抽动。范丞丞刚射在里面还意犹未尽，就被陈立农一脚踹了出去。

“到我了！”

“凶什么，人都要给你吓痿了！”

林彦俊还在高潮中根本说不出话，刚将肉体肛塞拔了出来，后穴的精液还没流尽，又被另一个肛塞塞了进去。

 

后穴早于意识恢复到合适的大小包裹着另一根巨物，明明趴着就没了力气，现在却立着身子坐在另一人的身上，差点就要软骨头般的倒下来，马上就被身后的人搂住了肩膀。

 

林彦俊刚恢复了一点意识，又开始承受新一轮的激战。这次不同于刚刚仗着宝剑就肆意乱舞的风格，本就长一些的宝贝因为骑乘的体位又更深入了些。熟门熟路的找到G点的方位不停靠边缘碾压，有节奏而富有技巧的抽插不用想也知道是陈立农在干他。

 

背后的每一个吻痕全都在同一个位置又亲了一遍，刚消下变淡了一些的地方随着嘬弄又红了起来，惹得正忙于操干的人极度不满。

 

“范丞丞你干嘛！”

“覆盖印记。”

 

“啊！农…农农……顶太凶了…啊……”

陈立农满脸得意地朝在背后忙碌的人挑了挑眉，范丞丞用姐姐的手朝他比了个中指。

 

“姐姐农农把你弄的舒服吗？”

“啊！舒…舒服啊！”

 

“是不是最爱农农？”

“唔！”

还没说出口，姐姐的头就被扭了过去，范丞丞的唇就贴了上来，舌尖伸了进去，将大家闺秀从潮湿黑暗的闺阁里骗了出来，姐姐的舌尖被嘬得发麻，拉扯着没办法说话。

小聪明得逞的人握着姐姐的手滑到下腹，刚刚还随着上下起伏而摔打在陈立农身上的阴茎被一把握住，被范丞丞引导着自慰的动作让林彦俊有些羞赧，但两只手的双重挤压带来的温度和力度都让他不能自己。

 

陈立农也从床上坐了起来，不甘示弱的环着姐姐的腰开始在左侧的耳后至颈间的位置舔舐和嘬弄，右侧也被刚亲过的人包揽了下来。双重夹击的快感让林彦俊仰着头像只脱水的鱼一般带着音调不停喘息。

另一只手被范丞丞带到了自己刚休息过后又挺立的巨根，随着陈立农向上的顶弄，本就被干的没了力气的姐姐，两只手的撸动也跟着同频共振。

犹如坐在烈马上之上让短发上下不停颠簸，咿咿呀呀的叫床声早在几个回合过后已经哑了下来。

 

范丞丞不满足于手淫的程度，松开姐姐的手后在他肩头咬了一口，对着姐姐的臀缝不停挺身磨蹭。从尾椎骨传上来的酥麻感让半跪着掉下就会鸭子坐的人蜷着脚趾头皮发麻。

 

陈立农干得真他妈不是一般久，姐姐已经射不出来了，范丞丞在臀缝上射了两次，陈立农还在坚挺着继续操干。

 

赢过了这一轮后强忍着的人也再也坚持不住射了出来。姐姐手攀着肩软绵绵地靠着陈立农肩头，还被蒙着的眼睛也看不出还有没有意识，但张着的朱唇还一直顺着流出涎水，至少是晃了神。

拔出的后穴里留着已经不知道属于谁的白浊，床单上沾着一片一片已经干的发硬了的白渍。

 

趁着陈立农高潮过后还在失神时，麻溜地将姐姐从他身上扒了下来，等陈立农反应过来已经公主抱着姐姐一脚踏进了浴室门。

“范丞丞你他妈讲不讲信用！明明是赢了的陪洗澡！”

“先到先得，反应慢怪我？”

 

听见门外愤怒地两脚踹门声，吧唧了一口怀里的人放到洗手台上坐着，替姐姐解开了蒙住眼睛的丝带，后穴被射了不知道多满的液体还在缓缓地向外流。

姐姐浑身没了力气，双臂挂在小情人肩上也挂不稳，范丞丞托着姐姐的屁股像挂着树袋熊一样抱着姐姐走到浴缸边放水，一下下顺着林彦俊的背。

 

“姐姐喜欢丞丞吗？”

怀里的人轻轻点了点头。

 

“丞丞是不是最棒的？”

怀里的人又轻轻点了点头。

 

“姐姐想不想让丞丞好好爱姐姐？”

怀里的人又再轻轻点了点头。

 

陈立农收拾过床单，扔到楼下的洗衣机里，又搬了床新的回来，刚抖开还没来得及铺上去，砰的一声就把他吓了一跳。

嵌着磨砂玻璃的浴室门上多了一双手印，由于水汽的关系，掌印的可见度特别清晰，整个门晃动起来，里面有些哑的声音还在咿咿呀呀的叫着，浴室良好的回声效果让门外的人听起来有种没买到票在外围听演唱会的效果。

 

“丞丞……唔……棒啊啊啊啊~❤”

“比陈立农还棒，嗯？”

“嗯~比……农农啊~棒……诶啊啊啊~❤”

 

“范丞丞你个崽种！”

 

翻箱倒柜的总算找到浴室的钥匙，里面的人已经将战场转移到了浴缸。口中的崽种靠在浴缸边，姐姐倒在怀里就快撅过去，水下运动导致水一瓢一瓢的溢出边缘冲刷在地板上。

 

“干嘛？”

“我倒想问问你在干嘛。”

 

“姐姐要浴室play啊，我得满足他吗？”

“姐姐都快撅过去了！”

 

“怎样？我只是听从指挥。”范丞丞故意学着他蹩脚的台湾腔。

 

陈立农拨开飘浮着的几只小黄鸭，两只脚一前一后的踩了进去，容下第三人后填满泡泡的水被迫升高了水位。

姐姐背靠着范丞丞，被人从怀里拉了出来，后穴里的巨根被滑了出来。陈立农正跪着将双腿略分开，刚经历完情事的阴茎还没完全疲软下去，就塞进了姐姐口中，按着姐姐的头就开始缓慢的抽插，饱满的双唇吞吐几下又硬了几分。

 

“喂你干嘛！”

“干姐姐咯，看不出来？”

 

身后的小情人气得想掐死他，但忙于掐死他，就会少了点时间占便宜。橡皮鸭子朝着陈立农扔了过去，被完美躲开。

一番盘算过后还是多占点便宜比较重要，范丞丞随即起了身，正对着陈立农也跪着，对准穴口赶紧挤了进去。

 

范丞丞故意挺身将姐姐像推车一样往前挤，陈立农突然被挤了一下差点向后坐在浴缸里。一肚子火的人对着姐姐的口腔顶了个深喉，范丞丞扶着浴缸边缘挺住，快撅过去的人生理条件反射的含着阴茎猛咳。

小情人们绝不退让的互瞪着，对着姐姐的两张嘴加大了力度快速挺身，原本是不同频率的人随着时间的推移鬼使神差地被调到了一个频道上。

 

塌下的腰和跪不住也撑不住的四肢被年轻力壮的小情人们捞了起来，身体在总是不停的在头露出水面和偶尔沉下半张脸吃进浴缸的水之间高高低低的徘徊。

两张嘴被迫承受疯狂地撞击让姐姐既难受又爽地哭了起来，意识朦胧的人已经分不清谁在前面谁在后面。

 

忙于较劲的小情人并没有在意姐姐有没有呛水，姐姐有没有哭，姐姐舒不舒服，更不会知道混在泡泡浴里，已经有一股暖流尿了出来。

 

 

番外：

 

“是他！”

“是他！”

 

“我没有！”

“我没有！”

 

“……”

“……”

 

“姐姐你要相信我！”

“姐姐你要相信我！”

 

姐姐双手环着胸，翘着腿坐在床上，被干的屁股痛只能尽可能用一瓣屁股挨着床面，中间一压就生疼。领口大开的丝质睡袍里是罩不住的痕迹，无一不叫嚣着情事的激烈。

两个崽种小媳妇似的跪在地毯上，谁也不愿背起始作俑者的锅。若不是两瓣屁股都不能同时挨在床面上，林彦俊真的会相信一个比一个委屈的嘴脸。

 

“现在始作俑者主动认错的话，不会受到惩罚，我发誓。”

“……”

 

“不说是吧？”

团结总是被用在不该用的地方，林彦俊气得放下翘着的腿，站起身。小崽种们一抬头正好能看见腿间的风光，还有各自标好的印记。

 

真空浴袍真好。

 

“那就一起罚！”

 

眼看着姐姐就要走了出去，两个崽种快速对视了一眼，下巴相互指了指的方向分配任务。

范丞丞冲了出去堵在门口，陈立农擒住了姐姐的手，反锁好门，两人一左一右的拽着姐姐摔在摔在床上。

 

“姐姐还没和我们说护理中心的事呢？”陈立农压住了林彦俊的肩。

“难道我们不能满足姐姐吗，还要出去找野男人？”范丞丞握住了一双可能会动的脚踝。

 

“你们！我没有！就是正常的身体护理！”

 

“身体护理还会按摩阴茎吗！”

“保养完嘴巴还送肛塞吗！带着比我屌还让姐姐舒服？”

 

“你们！放开！我都说了没有！不是！听不懂吗！”

 

 

“呜呜呜……丞丞……农农……啊~❤姐姐真的没有呜呜呜……相信姐姐好不好…你们不喜欢…唔…姐姐以后就不去了……”

 

“……啊~❤”


End file.
